gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17
Welcome to my talk page, leave your details, talk to me if you need any help, create a section about the topic, always sign at the end of your message and please be ''polite.'' ---- Archive Done. Hope you know how it works. If not, then that'll cost a beer next time :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:46, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Buffalo It's weird, but it's the same. Look the Buffalo here and the Bandito here, you will realise it's the same sound ! [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 13:39, October 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if you heard the difference from the video, but I swear both have the same sound (I know that since the Buffalo is among my favorite sports cars, and I like the Bandito for off-road cruising). Anyway, I added what you said on the page. BTW could you help me working on Trivia splitting (an example is in the Buffalo Trivia, one "General" section and a section per game), thanks. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 13:48, October 21, 2014 (UTC) LET'S DO THIS ! :) [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 13:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Now Sean has been harassing me on the CoD Wiki (only to be blocked by a bureaucrat) to beg me to forgive him. But he still blames WildBrick for having lost all of his "friends". Maybe it happened to you too, but seriously, at this kind of question, I answer : "If you kill somebody, would you beg his family to forgive you ?". 14:30, October 22, 2014 (UTC) You should remove all your favorite Wikis, so he won't follow you anywhere you go. 16:18, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Imagine, if I did this before he would have never harassed me and neither Smashbro. -- 16:22, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Section Swapping Yes, i will thanks :)Monkeypolice188 (talk) 17:38, October 21, 2014 (UTC) RE:Navbox You can simply copy the source code of the template and change was has to be changed (links, names, etc.). 22:22, October 23, 2014 (UTC) : No problem :) 22:24, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Other Wikis Hey AndreEagle. I noticed you said you needed help on the Scarface Wiki. How about I come and help you there, in exchange for you helping me on my abandoned wikis - Driv3r Wiki and Wii Wiki? Sounds like a plan? ( ) 00:00, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea I wanted to borrow the Warning, Userbox, Images and Under Construction templates from here for those wikis and the Midnight Club Wiki. I can help with the navboxes though. ( ) 00:04, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I've got one of your Navboxes on the wiki in edit mode and I copied and pasted what you gave me, however, there are a tremendous amount of errors and it won't show up properly. I'll see what I can do to fix them. If it becomes a problem, I'll try and make yours like the ones on the Midnight Club Wiki. ( ) 04:05, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey man I didn't get your reply on my work with the navboxes. Is everything good on the Scarface Wiki or do you still need help with the navboxes? ( ) 19:47, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'll try to copy and paste the source of the Midnight Club Wiki's navboxes into yours and see if it works. However, the Driv3r Wiki is incredibly dead and the vehicle, building and character pages need serious work. On Wii Wiki, I'm suggesting you know about Sonic so you can help out there with Sonic while I work on the Mario and other games. ( ) 19:57, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I got the navbox working but you do know that the color code #222222 is black right? Your navbox is right here. ( ) 20:28, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Dodge 5.7 Hemi Available in the Ram truck and Charger R/T (and a few other models). Smurfynz (talk) 00:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) In game, the Buffalo is given the newer, bigger (6.4L) version which is supposed to be offered in the Ram 2500 too. i.e. herdjati is correct. Smurfynz (talk) 00:52, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I think the most popular engine option in a Ram truck is probably a Cummuins turbo diesel but the hemi is certainly offered as an option. And as I said, the charger has the bigger hemi at the moment. Smurfynz (talk) 04:41, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Bison's engine impossibly V6 You should check the Bison's engine it does not feel like a V6 engine,but it is a 5.7 Hemi V8 because the V8 has ernomous torque than the Pentastar 3.6 liter V6.798537 (talk) 12:13, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Here is the proof:www.ramtrucks.com The Ram 1500,where the Bison is based on,has a 5.7 liter Hemi V8 with 410 HP. Again Sean has attempted again to come back, tried to befriend me but I was smart enough to spot him and report him. Now I got a bunch of childish insults (such as "suck my dick" whoa that's mature) that I removed on the WD Wiki. Seriously I'm looking for a solution to keep him away from us, do you know what we could do ? Thanks. 16:41, October 24, 2014 (UTC) : I doubt so. Really he has some kind of problem where he insults other persons and then pretends to be someone else to be forgiven. Something strange is I don't know why can't he befriend other people than me, Smash or you ? He's been harassing us for a month now, is he ever gonna stop ? -_- 16:53, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Do like him, blame your Aspergers all day. 17:01, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: I am amazed. On the Wii Wiki, Sean asked Smashbro how to move on. See here. 15:34, October 25, 2014 (UTC)